


Big Brother To-Be

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: After a long time of waiting and also of confusing feelings, it would seem the time has finally come for Shigure's little brother or sister to be born.Thanks to Man-Without-A-Plan for beta-reading.





	Big Brother To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kana!

     Over the past few months, Shigure’s feelings about being a big brother had changed a lot. At first, the idea of having a little brother or sister made him excited. Though he didn’t see them all too often, his aunts and uncles all looked really happy around each other and around Mama and Papa. That excitement didn’t last long when he learned that his new baby brother or sister would be taking up a lot of his parents’ spare time. They were already so busy, so the thought of having even less time with them had caused him to burst into tears.

     Papa was always telling him how important it was for him to be “matchoor.” He couldn’t let his feelings get the better of him or something bad might happen. He didn’t really get it, but it had something to do with how Papa could turn into a big dragon. But it wasn’t fair! They had so much work as king and queen that he only got to be with them for a few hours each day.

     But being sad didn’t stay. Shigure had gone back to being excited but that didn’t really stay either. Sometimes he was excited but sometimes he was sad. For the law few weeks, he had mostly been scared. Aunt Elise had come to visit because Mama had said a lot of things about feeling sick and she always looked so sleepy. He saw her less and less. Aunt Elise told him that Mama was going to need a lot of rest to keep up her strength for when the baby was ready to be born.

     Even if Mama had to rest a lot, she was still there to wake him up in the mornings. Then, one day, he woke up later than usual and it was Aunt Lili who woke him up instead of Mama. Aunt Lili told him that the baby decided it was time to come out when it was still very early in the morning. With that, Shigure’s day started on a high note. It was finally time for him to start being a big brother! As the minutes ticked by into hours, though, that excitement was slowly replaced by fear.

     “I’m sure your Mama’s fine.” Aunt Lili told him from across the little table. “She was like this when you were born, too, you know.”

     “Really?” A few crumbs of the cracker Shigure was nibbling on spilled from his lips when he spoke.

     “Mhm!” Aunt Lili hummed. “I was there with your Mama and Papa helping them the whole time. But do you remember what we said about talking with food on your mouth?”

      Shigure went wide-eyed in embarrassment and swallowed the rest of the cracker before he mumbled out “Sorry.”

     “Wha happuh?” Kisaragi asked. Shigure looked over to where his little cousin sat next to Aunt Lili. He had his stuffed otter over his lap and his fluffy head of royal blue hair shined in the sunlight.

     “Do you mean what it was like when Shigure was born?” Aunt Lili raised a napkin to wipe away a piece of grape stuck to her boy’s cheek. Kisaragi groaned and tried to lean away.

     After Aunt Lili was done, Kisaragi asked again. “Yeh. Wha happuh, Mama?” Aunt Lili looked like she was thinking hard when someone knocked on the door to room a lot, real hard and fast. Before anyone could open it, it opened from the other side to show Aunt Elise. She looked tired and out of breath but she had a really big smile on her face.

     “Good news!” Aunt Elise cheered. “It’s a girl!”

     “I have a little sister?” Shigure asked. He stood up quickly, ready to run past Aunt Elise to the castle’s sick rooms (The adults called it the enfurmery).

     “Yeah! You’re a big brother, Shigure!” Aunt Elise squatted down to scoop him into her arms. He giggled.

     “C’mon, c’mon! Let’s go meet my little sister!” Shigure waved to Aunt Lili and Kisaragi. Aunt Lili was already moving, picking up Kisaragi who had dropped his stuffed otter in surprise at the sudden knocking.

     “Alright, let’s go.” Aunt Lili said.

     “But I cah waak.” Kisaragi whined in her arms.

     “We gotta be fast, sweetie. If you let me carry you, you can have some of the bear jerky Papa made, okay?” Aunt Lili explained while she and Aunt Elise hurried down the hall.

     “Okay…” He mumbled.

* * *

     “Go on. We’ll join you in just a few minutes.” Aunt Elise told him as she put him down in front of the door that Aunt Lili was holding open. Aunt Elise said that Mama and Papa wanted him to meet his little sister before anyone else did. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was ready to move but a hand was on his head before he could start running.

     “Remember what Aunt Elise said on the way here?” Aunt Lili asked.

     “The baby’s sleeping so I have to be quiet. No running in the enfurmery.” Shigure replied quietly.

     “Good boy.” Aunt Lili patted his head and leaned over to give him a little tap on his back to send him on his way. Instead of running like he was going to, he tiptoed across the room. He could hear his aunts giggling behind him but he didn’t really get why. They were supposed to be quiet so they don’t wake the baby, right?

     At the side of the room, Papa sat in a chair. He was hunched over and his eyes were closed. Shigure tiptoed over to him and tugged at the bottom of his tunic. Papa reached over and ruffled his hair. “Hey, Shiggy.” He sounded very tired.

      “Hi, Papa.” Shigure tried to push himself up to sit in the chair next to Papa’s but he couldn’t reach. Papa laughed quietly and got out of his chair to pick him up. Shigure leaned sideways to rest his head against Papa’s chest.

     “Are you ready to meet your little sister?” Papa asked. Shigure hummed in response. Papa drew back the curtain around the bed just enough to slip by.

     Mama’s hair was the messiest he had ever seen it. It made her look like she had a big blue squid stuck to her head. When the curtain moved, she opened her eyes to look up at him and Papa. Her eyes looked even tireder than Papa’s.

     “Hey, love.” Papa leaned down to kiss Mama’s forehead.

     “Hey…” Mama whispered back.

     “Hi, Mama.” Shigure waved. Mama’s tired smile grew.

     “There’s someone else I’d like you to say hello to…” Mama turned the bundle of blankets in her arms to face the opening towards him and Papa. There was a sleeping baby wrapped up inside them. “This is your sister Kana.”

     Papa put him down on the bed – it was really big, he and Papa and Mama and Kana could all probably fit – so he could get closer. He crawled as close as he could get without sitting on Mama’s hair. Mama moved the bundle of blankets even closer so he could get a better look.

     “She’s so…little.” Shigure was surprised but in a happy way. This was called awe, right? “I was never this little, right?”

     Mama and Papa both laughed. “You were even smaller when you were a baby, Shigure.” Mama told him.

    “Oh.”

     “You’re right, though. She is very little.” Papa placed a hand on his shoulder. “That just means you’ll have to look out for her as her big brother, though. You can do that, right?”

     “Uh-huh. I’ll be a good brother and protect her. Promise.” Shigure looked up and smiled broadly.

     “That’s my boy.” Papa moved his hand from his shoulder to his head so he could ruffle his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kana's birthday yet it's about Shigure. Uhh...Oops?
> 
> Anyway, for the ages of the children; Shigure's 5, almost 6 and Kisaragi is 9 months and ~3 weeks. I don't really know much about early childhood development so his level of speech control and/or his self-asserted ability to walk might not be entirely accurate. Don't sue me.


End file.
